Wind Of Change
by Boring Lifestory
Summary: 5000 years before the the whole darth wader thingy, and well read the story x X


A/N: Hey everyone x'D my star wars lore is near to none and as such I hope people won't discourage me from this story as I will do some research whenever I write a chapter, and thus i will probably miss a lot of lore concerning characters/races/worlds/lands/cities =_= a whole lot i know anyways I have no rights concerning star wars let that be the books/movies/comicbook/boardgames/computergames/consolegames… and again hope you'll enjoy this story if I get anything wrong you can write it and I will take it into consideration but again my star wars lore is near to none.

When the wind blows the water ripples, when the wind grows stormy water ripples violently on the verge to waves, when the wind becomes a storm the water will cascade itself over and over violently. This same principle can be thought in the connection of destiny, as oneself is the wind and ones surroundings is the water, the more you disturb the more will your surroundings respond, this is the story of such a storm which starts as a breeze on planet called Chandrila…

Strong winds blew in the air over the seas warning of the storm that was to come. The sailors despite sturdy boats returned to shore, superstition was one of the few things which sailors had flowing in their veins.

Far off from the disturbed sea a small farming village was to be found, where technology mattered little as they were self-sufficient and as such had no need for intergalactic trade.

"Han I smell salt in the air, I fear a mighty storm might be brewing, tis that leaves us only a few hours to get the harvest in"

Han smiled to his wife, thus she was indeed the keenest weather seer the village had "oh, but I doubt you not Linara for your words have always been those of truth, I shall warn the village and hasten the harvest" Han spoke as he rushed to the village elders dome which lay in the middle of the village.

The village hastened the harvest, and precisely as Linara had spoken the air started to sizzle and moisten, the clouds turned into a fierce darkness rumbling.

Linara had warned that the storm that would come would be big but Han hadn't expected anything of this magnitude or potential the density in the air alone made him shiver and it hadn't even started yet.

When the storm finally started he sky was jet black lightning's stroke vividly wreaking as much carnage as the unrealistically strong storm did houses were set aflame by the lightning's, though the rain might turn of the fire as soon as it started the drops fell heavily almost scornfully as it hit the ground in such a vivid manner that it sounded as one and not many. Yes indeed this was the greatest storm the village of Cindara had had, and it far overdid what Linara had anticipated, truly a horrific day of Cindara, tis a day that would be remembered for generations to come.

Tis, but as all things have a start everything have an ending, the rain silenced of slowly the sunlight broke through the prisonlike darkness that which had covered the village. Han exited his cottage, and as he went out he saw many others which looked around on the wreaked village, some in tears for that they had lost other in tears because they felt relieved that they had survived this storm of carnage.

"Linara! I'm going to the village dome the council is to decide what we are to do now" Han yelled to his wife as he started running an ever so slowly run so that he could take in everything which had happened on his way.

As Han reached the front entrance of the dome he met the elders which whom as well had thought the same thing as he.

"Hail Han your wife, is truly the greatest weather seer" it was village elder Sondarr, a fair man Han had come to understand by attending more than one meeting with the elders.

"Thank you Sondarr, but not even she had expected the storm to reach such power" Han admitted.

"Enough of this chitchat" Dren of the three mills and the second oldest in the village said "We need to find a way to take care of this mess, shall we enter" obviously a rhetorical question and as such he entered together with the rest of the elders and Han.

It was in utter darkness that the elders and Han entered the dome. Dren muttered something about musty old… and touched the contact which opened the village dome's roof.

Everybody squinted as the sunlight came in, tis only for a moment, when Sondarr spoke with amazement in his voice, "what is this?" and as such he picked up the velvet bundle for all to see, and what they saw was a baby, unlike any they had ever seen tis green tight baby skin and long ears. It opened its big oval eyes, and looked upon the council and Han with its crimson red eyes while it mumbled in curiosity.

A/N: Yeah dunno if it was bit long and dramatic, though I believe it fit this fic well, and always wanted to make a yoda fic but then I had to know a lot more lore than I needed to make this one.


End file.
